Hollywood Living: The Easter Egg Hunt
by TALKS
Summary: Celebrate Easter Sunday with the Lopez Pierce family. - A Easter one shot chapter that is from the Hollywood Living verse-so the kids are their ages in the story before the time jumps at the end, meaning Noah is 16, Ashton is 10, Carter is 8, and Mackenzi


**A Easter one shot chapter that is from the Hollywood Living verse-so the kids are their ages in the story before the time jumps at the end, meaning Noah is 16, Ashton is 10, Carter is 8, and Mackenzie is 4.**

* * *

"Don't throw the eggs in the dye, just lower it in carefully." Santana sighed after watching Carter throw an egg into the blue dye. "I don't want dye on my table, please."

Brittany walked in wearing a bright blue sleeveless hooded sweatshirt and a pair of small blue jean shorts. "There's plastic and newspaper on the table." She reminded the Latina, kissing her on the cheek and setting down the five bags of plastic eggs she can in her hand.

"Still, he needs to learn to be a little more gentle." Santana stated, lifting her glass of iced tea and taking a sip.

"Look momma!" Mackenzie smiled happily pointing to the tray of eggs she'd already done.

"Sooooooooooo pretty." Brittany smiled, admiring the three trays of pastel colored eggs that Mackenzie and Carter had already completed. "You are doing such a good job."

"Why can't we make Wolverine eggs?" Carter sighed, rolling his egg around in the dye with the small rubber tongs Santana had them use.

"Wolverine doesn't have eggs." Mackenzie shook her head. "Does he mommy?"

Santana, who was busy writing Snixx on her eggs, looked up with a smile. "Well, _anyone_ can have eggs but I..."

"I was saving those for later." Brittany smiled as she dug in the bag and pulled out a kit for Carter with superhero stencils to add to his eggs.

"Cool!" Carter jumped up, knocking over the bowl of blue dye.

"God dammit." Santana groaned.

"I got it." Brittany told her, giving her a look to stay calm. "Take a look at this set." She handed the box to Carter and quickly cleaned up the spill, before making a new bowl of blue dye and setting it back on the table.

"We can we do these?" Carter asked, holding the box up to Santana.

Santana glanced at the box. "After we finish dying the eggs for Grammy's Easter basket and for the small baskets for the families at Lopez Lovez."

"They have to get their stuff first?" Carter asked.

"Yes, baby." Santana nodded.

"But you promise we can make these?" Carter asked again for confirmation, staring at the box, tapping his foot, which was covered in a Wolverine sock, on the floor.

"I promise." Santana nodded, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead, laughing when he wiped his forehead and glared at her before smirking and running back around the table to sit back down.

Brittany took a sip of Santana's tea and sat down next to her. "Where's Ashton, he loves dying eggs?" Brittany asked, tucking some hair behind Mackenzie's ear to avoid getting dye in it.

"He's over Quinn's house, had to help Noey dye her eggs first." Santana explained. "Then they are both coming here to do ours, we are second fiddle now." She rolled her eyes.

"Stop it." Brittany laughed. "You get so jealous when the boys go over there, I'm guessing Noah is over there too?"

"No, he's with Madison, and I don't get jealous." Santana stated defensively. "Well, just as jealous as Quinn when Noey is over here."

"You two are so ridiculous." Brittany laughed. "Did Emily pick up the boys suits today for church in the morning?"

Carter looked up quickly. "Is that why we had to hair cuts today? For church?" He asked quickly.

"Yes, Grammy wants everyone to go to church with her in the morning, so we are. Do not complain or the Easter Bunny won't show up." Santana stated quickly. "You will wear your suit, you will not complain during service, you will not sleep during service, you will not tell me you're hungry every ten minutes, you'll listen and pay attention, or you _will _feel my wrath when we get back home."

Carter swallowed thickly and nodded, glancing up at Brittany, who winked and smiled at him. "You can sit by me in church sweetheart." She assured him.

"No ipads, no phones, no toys." Santana shook her head. "We won't be _that_ family, we are going to sit and get some Jesus in us."

Brittany laughed. "Get some Jesus in us?"

"Yep." Santana nodded, focusing back on her eggs.

"Can I sit with Grammy?" Mackenzie asked quickly.

"Whoa...you don't want to sit with me?" Santana pouted.

Mackenzie stared at her and scrunched up her nose before nodding. "You and Grammy."

"Seating will be tricky tomorrow." Brittany laughed as Ashton and Noelle ran in the kitchen.

"Hey Aunt Sanny." Noelle smiled immediately, kissing her on the cheek. "Hey Aunt Brit." She then ran over and kissed Brittany on the cheek as well.

"Hey sweetheart." Santana smiled. "Did your mom just drop you off on the curb?"

Quinn walked in the kitchen and popped Santana on the back of the head. "You know me better than that." She rolled her eyes before kissing Mackenzie and Carter on the forehead, laughing when Carter glared at her and wiped it off quickly.

"Wolverine doesn't like girl kisses and I don't either." He snapped angrily. "Keep your lips to yourself."

"Hey...one more time today." Santana told him sternly.

Brittany grabbed two of the smocks they had hanging on the arm of the chair and handed them to Ashton and Noelle. "These are the eggs for the egg hunt at Lopez Lovez tomorrow, why don't you two help us, then we can do some for Easter dinner tomorrow."

"Why don't we get real eggs here?" Carter asked.

"Because you kept them in your room until the fourth of July last year, and I don't want that problem again." Santana added quietly.

"And you were eating the shell." Ashton scowled.

"I like a little crunch." He winked with a smirk.

Quinn sat down and looked around the table. "So what's on the menu tomorrow?"

"Whatever you cook at home." Santana laughed.

"We are grilling tomorrow, you're bringing sides, right?" Brittany asked, laughing at her wife who knew Quinn and her family were coming over.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see if you changed anything." Quinn stated, picking up a brush and smearing one of Santana's eggs quickly.

"Bitch!" Santana yelled angrily before glaring at Quinn.

"Santana." Brittany snapped, when she saw all the kids staring at the Latina.

Santana cleared her throat as Quinn fell over laughing. "Sorry, babies." She grumbled, glaring at Quinn.

"When I said bitch I got in trouble." Carter reminded her. "Does Aunt Quinn get to feel your wrath?"

"Carter." Brittany sighed.

"Yes, she does." Santana nodded to him.

"It is a female dog." Ashton shrugged.

Noelle smiled before kissing Ashton on the cheek. "You are so smart." She beamed.

"No one else says that word." Brittany stated. "No one." She added, locking eyes with Santana, who rolled her eyes and glared at Quinn again, sneaking and pinching her.

"You b..." Quinn replied, rubbing her arm and only stopping when Brittany glared at her. "You better be lucky I want to really dye some eggs right now." She quickly corrected herself.

"I think Aunt Quinn was going to say bitch." Carter laughed.

"Dammit, go stand in the corner." Santana snapped, slamming her hand on table. "What did momma just say?"

Carter groaned and jumped out the chair, slowly dragging his feet as he made his way to the corner. He would occasionally glance at Brittany, for some help, but she shook her head and nodded towards the corner. Carter groaned and stood in corner tapping his foot angrily.

"Count to one thousand and you can come back." Santana sighed.

"Are we going to Aunt Sanny's egg hunt for work, mommy?" Noelle asked Quinn.

Quinn picked up an egg and slowly dipped it in the yellow dye on the table. "Yes, but you aren't participating, that's just for less fortunate kids, so they can have some and experience an Easter Egg hunt before the big dinner they get, we are just going for some support."

Noelle nodded. "That's cool."

"Two hundred and ninety two!" Carter yelled loudly, causing Ashton and Noelle to laugh. Mackenzie glanced up at him hopping out of her seat and climbing in Santana's lap, who kissed the top of her head.

"Let's do this one together." Santana smiled, lifting a new egg to dye/

* * *

**Midnight**

Brittany walked in the bedroom to grab her sweater and immediately fell over laughing when she saw her wife. Santana was lying in bed, completely naked with a pair of bunny ears on, she had the fake grass from Easter baskets all over the bed, with random plastic eggs and candy positioned around her. "What the hell?"

"Come hop on me." Santana winked, stroking her rabbit ears, and slowly moving her foot back and forth on the bed, she then popped a jelly bean in her mouth.

Brittany smiled and walked closer to her, she sat on the bed, leaning down to kiss Santana softly, her hand immediately cupping her core. "We have to go hide the eggs in the yard for the kids."

"You can't touch me there, then mention the kids." Santana whined as Brittany moved her hand, she slipped her finger in her wife, sliding through her folds, she then stuck the same finger into Santana's mouth, smirking when Santana sucked loudly on her finger. She pressed their lips together and pushed her tongue for a moment before breaking the kiss.

"The faster we get the eggs out and hidden for the kids, the faster we can come back up here." Brittany winked at her, as Santana frowned and poked out her bottom lip.

"Then you promise to hop on me all night?" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded and kissed her again, before licking down her neck and down the valley between her breasts. "Promise."

Santana picked up another jelly bean and popped it in her mouth. "Okay." She nodded and hopped out of the bed, Brittany stared at her naked frame as she bent down and picked up the sweats she tossed on the couch.

"Your ass looks good." Brittany smiled.

Santana hit her own butt loudly and winked at Brittany. "I'll give you a close up of it later." She added, wiggling her eyebrows.

Once Santana was dressed, they made their way to the sunroom, where the plastic eggs, each containing a plastic number was waiting. The numbers corresponded to the toys, gift cards, and candy they pair bought for their kids, the kids would find as many of their eggs as possible, each color coated by their name, and return to the sunroom to pick up their gifts. Santana looked around at the teddy bears, jump ropes, Wolverine trinkets, basketballs, soccer balls, and the stack of gift cards for Noah and nodded.

"We got them cool stuff, right?" Santana asked.

"I think so." Brittany shrugged. "They have their Easter baskets too."

"Can you believe Noah said he didn't want one." Santana frowned.

"He's sixteen." Brittany laughed.

"Asked me for some damn beer instead." Santana snapped.

"He was joking." Brittany laughed loudly, kissing Santana's frown away. "I'm sure the sneakers we got him will be a nice replacement instead of the Wolverine themed basket Carter has, the photography basket for Ashton, and the Princess explosion basket for Mackenzie."

"What did you put in my basket?" Santana asked quickly as Brittany handed her a flashlight, and put on a flashlight helmet herself. Even though they had lights in their yard, they left them off knowing that Carter was most likely in a window watching them.

"I was going to jump out of your basket naked, like strippers do cakes." Brittany shrugged.

"Seriously?!" Santana asked loudly with a big smile.

"No, but now that I know that excites you I'll surprise you with it one day." Brittany laughed. "You have to find your eggs just like the kids to get your gifts."

"I'll tell you what I got you." Santana reasoned, hiding some of Carter's black eggs, with Wolverine's logo, in the gazebo.

"I don't want know." Brittany smiled. "Unlike you, I can wait."

"Well...you know I can't so just tell me." Santana shrugged.

"I'll tell you _this_, let's split up so we can finish quicker, I want to make sure everyone's clothes are set out." Brittany reminded her.

Santana walked with Brittany walk deeper in their huge yard and rolled her eyes. "Not the tidbit of info I wanted." She grumbled while hiding some of Mackenzie's pink eggs with tiaras on them, Ashton's white eggs with camera's on them, and Noah's brown football eggs all over. She then stared at the eggs she had for Brittany, which where bright blue with red hearts all over them, she kissed her eggs and scattered them around the yard, nodding proudly at the hiding spots she found, while thinking of the gifts she bought Brittany. She was making her way to a different part of the yard when she stepped in something soft and screamed.

"What the ever loving fuck!" She snapped, flashing her light down to the pile of dog poop she was standing in.

Brittany was on the side of the yard and heard Santana scream, she watched her shake her foot dramatically and shook her head. "I love that dramatic dork." She laughed before reaching in her bags and pulling out some of Santana's eggs, shiny red with Snixx in silver. They spent a couple hundred dollars getting the custom eggs ordered and designed perfectly to suit their kids. Santana initially complained about the price until she realized she could design her own Snixx eggs.

"She's going to love this one." Brittany smiled, setting the egg with the number _5 _in it in the mulch next to Carter's big aluminum space ship, that he was currently not allowed to play with after he was caught trying to light it to actually lift off, like in the movies.

"Brit!" Santana screamed, while running over to her wife full speed. "Something's in the yard!" She screeched, jumping on Brittany's back and holding her tightly around the neck.

Brittany was taken off guard but was able to keep her balance. "Is it Tubby?" She asked her wife, looking up and kissing the bottom of her jaw.

"Oh...maybe." Santana sighed softly. "He comes outside?"

"Yes." Brittany nodded, as she continued to walk around the yard, hiding eggs, Santana still firmly attached to her back. "He likes fresh air."

"Is your knee okay to carry me?" Santana asked, resting her chin on Brittany's shoulder.

"Yeah, you're fine, baby." Brittany nodded. "Did you finish hiding all your eggs?"

"Yes." Santana nodded, turning her head to kiss Brittany on the cheek.

Brittany walked over to where Santana's bags were lying in the grass. "You didn't finish." Brittany laughed, bending over to pick up the bag, she lifted it her shoulder to hand to Santana.

"See, look, what creature is that?" Santana whispered sharply in Brittany's ear, as she pointed to the glowing eyes next to the bush.

Brittany turned her head, so the light flashed on it, and laughed. "Told you it was Tubby." She smiled brightly. "You want to go back inside buddy?" Brittany asked the cat, shrugging Santana off her back. Santana wearily eyed Tubby as he followed Brittany to the sliding doors that led to sunroom, and watched him slowly walk in.

"Shouldn't we like, wash his paws off?" Santana asked.

"We don't wash the dogs paws off when they go in and out the house." Brittany frowned. "Don't treat Tubby differently."

Santana stared blankly at her before turning and picking up her bag, beginning to scatter the eggs around again.

* * *

Carter sat in the window seat of Mackenzie's room staring in to the yard, keeping a mental note of where all the eggs were going. He heard Mackenzie stir in her sleep and quickly flopped to the floor, he peeked up to make sure she was still asleep and wouldn't tell on him before climbing back in the windowsill.

"I hope it's a bunch of Skittles." He nodded excited to himself, watching his mother's walk around the yard. He suddenly felt a hand on his mouth as he was lifted in the air. He tried to scream as he kicked his legs but was quickly carried out and set down in the hallway.

Noah laughed and ruffled his younger brother's hair as Carter angrily glared up at him. "Go to bed before you get caught." He laughed and softly kicked Carter towards his room.

Carter glared at him again but ran to his room, and slammed the door.

Noah walked back in Mackenzie's room, he looked out the window at Brittany and Santana, who were now slow dancing, holding each other tight and smiled. He then kissed Mackenzie on the forehead and pulled her cover higher on her before leaving her room and going to his own.

* * *

Santana exhaled in contentment as she woke up, the warm sun beaming on her bare back. She was lying on Brittany's chest, settled between her legs. After they finished hiding eggs for the kids and each other, they came up to the bedroom and made love, passionately and slowly. She kissed Brittany on the neck and hugged her tighter as Brittany woke up herself and began to rub her back, she lifted her head and winked at Brittany, before kissing her sweetly.

"Happy Easter."

"Happy Easter, Santana." Brittany replied as the Latina laid back on her chest.

_**You're going to get in trouble**_

**_You're going to get in trouble, the Incredible C Man doesn't get in trouble_**

**_Mommy didn't saw you could have candy this early_**

**_Shut up Grey_**

"I hope he stuffs enough damn chocolate in his mouth that'll make him quiet." Santana grumbled before leaning over and pressing the intercom. "Carter and Ashton, stop fighting, wash your faces, brush your teeth, get your suits on, now."

_**Mommy can we?**_

"No Carter." Santana replied quickly. "Whatever candy you're eating spit it out, now."

Brittany peppered kisses to her neck when there was a knock at the door. "Mackey?" She called out.

"The Easter Bunny here?" Mackenzie called from the other side of the door.

"Not yet, Mack Attack." Brittany replied. "Can you brush your teeth, and then momma will come help you put on your new dress."

"Okay!" Mackenzie replied before running down the stairs.

"Are we having sex right now?" Santana asked, sitting up and straddling Brittany, massaging her breast.

Brittany smiled and shook her head. "We need to get our troops up for church."

Santana nodded and kissed down her chest. "Well, if you change your mind, I'll be in the shower." She winked before kissing her index and middle finger and pressing them to Brittany's lips. Brittany watched her then bounce off the bed and run to the bathroom, she smirked and followed after her wife.

* * *

"Okay...on three!" Mrs. Pierce smiled lifting the blow horn she had in her arm. "Santana, don't trip my babies this year."

Santana cracked her knuckles and nodded. "No promises Mama P." She stated as Carter stuck his foot out in front of her with a smirk.

"Well, last year we spent three hours in the ER." Brittany sighed, locking eyes with her wife and reaching over to tap Carter's leg, shaking her head.

"Mommy tripped me first last year." Carter shook his head quickly.

"One..."

Noah laughed when he locked eyes with Ashton and nodded, the two made a pact to help each other out during their hunt.

"Two..."

Mackenzie looked around, her pink bunny ears headband blowing in the slight wind. Brittany winked at her daughter, and held out her hand, promising her earlier she would help her out with the eggs so she could compete with her brothers.

"Now momma?" Mackenzie asked, her big blue eyes shimmering.

"When Grammy blows the horn." Brittany smiled at her. "Then we run as fast as we can to find all the princess eggs."

Mackenzie nodded excitedly, glancing at Santana who was now stretching her hamstrings. "You're going down Carter." Santana told her son.

"Yeah right, you're old and slow." Carter laughed.

"One!" Mrs. Pierce yelled before blowing the horn.

Santana held the back of Carter's shirt while laughing before letting it go and running through the yard full speed, pushing Noah out of the way to find her eggs.

Brittany laughed at her wife and sighed as she scooped Mackenzie up and ran through the yard with her, gathering both of their eggs. "Over there momma!" Mackenzie squealed, while pointing.

"Good eye, Mack Attack." Brittany nodded and ran over pick up the egg with her.

Noah walked casually through the yard, picking up his eggs, and laughing at Santana as she ran through the yard frantically. "Are mine over there, Noah?" She yelled out.

Noah looked around and shook his head. "No."

"Brittany rehid my eggs." Santana whined.

Carter ran past her. "I have seven!" He laughed. "Only three in your basket." He then did a back flip and ran away.

Ashton ran through the yard, picking up a few of Mackenzie's and bringing them over to her. "Here Mack." He smiled, placing the three eggs he found into her basket.

"Thanks Grey!" Mackenzie smiled, reaching in and opening an egg, smiling brightly when she saw there were jelly beans in there. "Candy!"

Brittany laughed. "Keep the number inside, so you can get your prizes later."

Mackenzie nodded and set the egg carefully back in the basket. "Are there more?"

"Tons more." Brittany nodded as they walked around the yard, she stopped and picked up a few of her own eggs, placing them in her basket, she realized how heavy it was and opened it, laughing loudly when she saw the diamond earrings inside. "Only my crazy ass wife hides expensive jewelry around the yard."

Mrs Pierce looked around the yard smiling and laughing at four of her grandchildren, her eldest daughter, and daughter in law as they laughed and enjoyed the day. Brittany and Santana sneaking kisses when their paths would cross. Ashton and Carter highfiving each other, now in a competition with Santana on who could find all of their eggs. After some pouting on not being able to find her eggs, Noah lifted Mackenzie on his neck so Brittany could help the Latina, who sat in the grass and screamed in frustration.

Carter ran over to his mother and laughed, so she quickly grabbed him and hugged him while tickling him until he turned red in the face. "No!" He laughed while trying to wiggle free.

"Best Easter ever." Brittany smiled as she watched Mackenzie jump and down excitedly when the Easter Bunny they hired walked in the yard.

* * *

**Who won the Easter Egg hunt?**


End file.
